Fantasma
by Lee Magrock
Summary: Sabiam que Deus ou não existia, ou não se importava. Tendia mais para o segundo. Não é como se fosse mudar alguma coisa.


**Título : **Fantasma

**Autora : **Lee Magrock

**Beta : **Jacques Vela-Negra

**Disclaimer : **Supernatural é uma série e TV que não me pertence.

**Spoiler:** 5ª temporada.

**Sinopse : **Há um fantasma em mim, que quer dizer que sente muito. Não significa que eu esteja arrependido.

**Avisos:** Baseado na música _Ghosts_ do **Ladytron**. Na verdade, livre adaptação da letra. Ouvir a música é bom, mas a letra original **não é essa**, fiquem avisados.

Gostaria de avisar também, que, como ateísta, desconheço todos os dogmas acerca da crença em Deus ou Deuses. Por isso, se por acaso, sem querer, o que escrevo ferir sua religião, peço que me perdoe, pois não foi intencional.

* * *

**Fantasma**

**

* * *

**

music by _Ladytron_, adaptação de _Jac Vela-Negra_

_Nos primeiros dias dos tempos passados  
Fi-o sobressair à seus mil alquebrados inimigos__  
- Aqueles fadados a desenhar caminhos de __lágrimas  
Mas ele__ se fez prisioneiro de seus segredos_

_Há um fantasma em mim  
Que quer dizer que sente muito  
__Não significa que eu esteja arrependido_

_Na primeira hora dos tempos antigos  
Fi-o anunciar que se dividiria entre seus mil frágeis inimigos  
Mas hoje o vejo no canto, parado no tempo_

_E sei que ele está bebendo sozinho_

_Há um fantasma em mim  
Que quer dizer que sente muito  
Não significa que eu esteja arrependido_

_

* * *

_

Sabiam que Deus ou não existia, ou não se importava. Tendia mais para o segundo. Não é como se fosse relevante.

-X-

Estavam os três – Dean, Sam, Castiel – ajeitados na casa de Bob por seis semanas. Bob já não concebia comprar mais queijo para preparar seu macarrão - que de famoso e apetitoso, passou à insosso e mal-cheiroso pela recorrência – e nem sabia mais onde esconder as garrafas de bebida, quando Sam, de chofre, chutou o balde, dizendo que não adiantava se esconder...

- Nenhum de nós tem esperança alguma, mas _pelo amor de Deus..._!

Castiel fechou os olhos, como quem pretende fingir que uma dor não lhe atravessou a menção Dele.

- Esperar - continuou ele - pelo quê?

-X-

Num dia estavam tão estafados, que quando Bob lhes sugeriu uma imensa e prolongada pesquisa – sobre qualquer furo apocalíptico no qual pudessem colocar a granada - eles ficaram por lá. Bebendo, mais que lendo, brigando, mais que se entendendo, e Bob já estava pensando que de repente aquela bala que guardava para si merecia outras cabeças.

Não havia um consenso, apenas um comodismo depressivo, um deitar em qualquer canto e contar as ranhuras na parede, para manter a mente ocupada. Sam queria chorar como uma garotinha, por horas a fio, enquanto Dean queria dar seu sim á Miguel, e ser preenchido novamente, mesmo que fosse por aquele anjo miserável. Castiel, muito mais humano que os outros, queria apenas encher sua cara com todo álcool alcançável, e esquecer que existia.

_- _Sam, ir atrás do quê? Respondeu (ou não), Dean.

Foi então que Sam saiu porta afora, e por um mês inteiro, enquanto o mundo desfalecia, não deu noticias.

-X-

O caminho aleatório que Sam seguiu, durante os primeiros três dias, acabou por levá-lo para o Kansas, numa cidade qualquer, sem nome, com quatro mercearias, uma feira pública, uma igreja decrépita, e nenhum sinal de apocalipse. Os habitantes a chamavam simplesmente de Place, e a maioria deles nem mesmo sabia que morava no Kansas. Ou sabiam e não se importavam. Eram pessoas cordiais, não tanto desconfiadas, mas nem por isso acolhedoras. Ofereceram um emprego para Sam, se ele quisesse ficar por lá, senão poderia voltar por onde tinha chegado. Ele escolheu ficar, aceitando limpar as tabuletas das pequenas lojas, já que era alto e alcançava-as com facilidade – ajudado por uma banqueta – e pagando por semana um quarto na única pensão da cidade.

Ele tinha três coisas no peito: raiva de seu irmão, certeza de que algo não estava certo naquela cidade, e o amuleto que Dean havia jogado no lixo, meses antes.

Certo dia quando chegava a penúltima loja da rua principal – exatos 14 dias desde que começara a limpeza - aquele amuleto esquentou, causando uma pequena queimadura. Sam levou alguns minutos para entender o que isso significava, e apenas cinco segundos para entrar na pequena loja de jardinagem na esquina, e ficar frente a frente com ele: Jesse Turner.

- Olá Sam Winchester.

Apalermado pela equívoca constatação que Jesse seria Deus, Sam apenas conseguiu balbuciar "Meu Deus", fazendo a moça vestida de chita abrir a porta e responder:

- Não exatamente Seu, na verdade...

-X-

No futuro, quando ele se lembrasse daquela dia, ainda indagaria a si o motivo pelo qual ficou mais impressionado por Deus ser (estar), uma mulher, que por tê-lo encontrado.

- Sabe, Sam – diria Deus (ou Diana), dois dias depois do inusitado encontro, enquanto ensinava a ele qual parte sadia da planta podar, para que ela cresça mais forte – Ervas daninhas e partes doentes as tornam mais fortes e mais preparadas para lidarem com a curta vida que tem. Diria até mesmo que, para algumas delas, a existência dessas dificuldades é sua razão de vida.

- Eu tenho querido perguntar, Diana, porque Jesse está aqui?

- Por que quis.

-X-

Naqueles três dias de convivência com Deus, Sam entendeu-o como parte do todo, e não o todo. E uma parte que teimava em dizer que errou tentando.

- Quis Lúcifer forte, para que pudesse guardar a humanidade; e Miguel pudesse reinar sobre ela. Um rei justo, um soldado impetuoso. Mas você conhece o caminho que tomam os filhos, quando os pais lhe dizem o que fazer...

"Cada um escolheu para si o que quis. Mas nenhum dos dois é para humanidade o que esperei; nenhum deles a entende como minha obra mais bem acabada... Foi quando eu descobri que a essência do ser era a busca. Que as descobertas viriam da caminhada, que a vida teria mais valor se fosse efêmera. Não os dei poderes sobrenaturais para que aprendessem a ser fortes; lhes dei o livre arbítrio para pudessem ser seu próprio Deus, e continuamente modificarem a si e ao seu entorno, eterna construção e desconstrução. Então eu vi que era perfeito em sua deficiência."

- Mas os anjos e os demônios...

- Como eu disse a Jesse no dia da colheita: o que plantamos nem sempre floresce. Então é inválido dizer que "se colhe o que se planta". E não é porque nunca floresceu que nunca fez parte do mundo. E como eu lhe disse: ervas daninhas e partes doentes...

- Você se arrepende?

- Há um fantasma em mim, que pretende desculpar-se com a humanidade, e todas as outras criaturas. Mas não, não estou arrependido. Jesse é a prova.

-X-

Jesse o levou a conhecer o bosque atrás da casa onde ele e Diana viviam. Enquanto explicava para ele sobre a migração das aves, e o nascimento das borboletas, Jesse ia reordenando algumas árvores, plantando arbustos, e, para o espanto de Sam, destruindo algumas flores.

- Jesse, o que está fazendo? Estas flores são lindas, por que as destrói?

- Porque elas sufocam a visão dos arbustos. Quero ver as pitangas, não as rosas. Não gosto do cheiro das rosas, e elas não me alimentam.

Seguiu falando sobre como os casulos são feitos pelas lagartas e a imensidão inalcançável do céu.

-X-

- Atrás de tudo há sempre alguma coisa. Mesmo que pareça não haver nada.

- Isso é profundo, Samuel - retrucou Diana, lhe servindo da omelete preparada por Jesse - mas não significa que você deva ficar espiando pela fechadura, o que tem atrás das portas. Filosofando como você, às vezes uma porta fechada apenas quer e deve permanecer fechada. Talvez ela só exista para nunca ser aberta.

- Mas portas foram feitas para serem abertas!

Jesse riu, e levou um pedaço de omelete á boca, ainda sorrindo.

- Só agora que alguém me avisa? E continuou risonho, fazendo Diana cair na gargalhada.

-X-

- Você caça fantasmas, Sam. Você não deveria ter medo do escuro.

- Não tenho medo do escuro. Tenho medo dos seus fantasmas.

-X-

- Foi só um jogo de xadrez onde cada movimento parecia previsto, certo? Errado, Sam. Claro que eu pretendia ganhar tanto quanto você, e conhecia técnicas para isso. Mas você também quis ganhar, ou então quis apenas jogar, e isso mudou meus lances, mudou o que esperei sobre os seus. Por isso empatamos; é o mesmo motivo pelo qual qualquer um de nós poderia ter perdido. Tudo o que supostamente estava escrito, só precisava ser apagado ou esquecido. Apagado e esquecido.

-X-

No dia seguinte, acordou num hotel de beira de estrada, nas redondezas da cidade onde Bobby morava. Quando bateu na porta da casa dele, foi recebido por Dean, e sua mais desaprovadora cara.

- Você não trouxe o frango? Eu não aguento mais comer macarrão com queijo!

Ao que recebeu em resposta um grito, vindo da cozinha:

- Por que não nos mostra seu infinito conhecimento das artes culinárias?

- Por que você não vai plantar bananeira, Bobby?

E Castiel, um tanto grogue, riu.

E Sam pensou, talvez eu devesse apenas começar plantando. Foi até a cozinha e preparou a janta. Ovos.

-X-

Sabiam que Deus ou não existia, ou não se importava. Tendia mais para o segundo. Não é como se fosse mudar alguma coisa.

**Fim.**

**

* * *

**

**N/A**: Ham. Eu não lembro exato o episódio em que ele se baseia, mas se vc assistiu, creio que vai lembrar. Só para constar, a demora na postagem é culpa do beta...

**N/B:** Lee, fale com o batman. Eu esqueci, e nem lembro direito se corrigi. Bjoues.


End file.
